Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 0.25 \times -10\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.25 \times 100\% = 25\%$ Now we have: $ 25\% \times -10\% = {?} $ $ 25\% \times -10\% = -2.5 \% $